nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Goddess Clan
The Goddess Clan is one of the five major races in the world. Overview Three thousand years ago, the Goddess Clan constantly clashed with the Demon Clan. Similar to the latter's Ten Commandments, this clan has their own elite unit, the Four Archangels, who even the Ten Commandments must be wary of, according to Monspeet. Despite often battling, most goddesses acted gentle towards humans and considered killing demons as a way to save them. However, the two legendary clans were largely evenly matched and thus a tentative balance was created. At some point in time, they broke a treaty with the Demon Clan, and even slaughtered many women and children they were holding as prisoners of war. However, when Meliodas had betrayed his own people for his alliance and relationship with the Supreme Deity's daughter Elizabeth and severely crippled their strength by killing two members of the Ten Commandments, the rest of goddesses seized the opportunity to finally defeat the Demon Clan and instigated the Giant Clan, Fairy Clan and humans against them, starting the great war. As a result, the Demon Clan was ultimately defeated by the Goddess Clan and their allied clans and sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness for many years, realizing it was the only way to win after losing their strongest fighter Mael. Despite their victory, they lost much of their power and the ability to maintain their physical forms in order to seal the Demon Clan for hundreds of years. The souls of the Goddess Clan came to inhabit within objects, only being able to manifest themselves in the physical world taking the body of another being as a vessel. According to Jelamet, a majority of the goddesses apparently inhabit places called Sky Palaces, where they lay dormant, as she made use of the gate in the altar to bring the remainder of the Goddess Clan to invade and control Britannia. An unknown goddess tried to communicate with humans to find more about Meliodas, but what happened to her after her object's destruction is unknown. Other few goddesses escaped the battle after realizing some of the orders they received were wrong and became the leaders of the Druids, who worship the Goddess Clan. In the present day with Hendrickson unleashing the Ten Commandments by incompletely breaking the seal, the Four Archangels "revived" to join the reincarnation of Elizabeth, the Seven Deadly Sins and humans against the Demon Clan, now facing a new Holy War. However, two of them lost their physical bodies again while it was revealed that the Archangel Mael is still alive and turned into one of the Ten Commandments. After the return of Mael, the leader of the Archangels also loses his physical form at the end of the new Holy War, making Mael the last "survivor" of the Four Archangels. Appearance As the name suggest, the Goddess Clan appears to be composed mostly of females, with only a few males have been seen so far. They appear human except with angelic wings, though some of them are incredibly giant or monster-like such as having three heads. Elizabeth eyes revealed.png|Goddess Symbol on Elizabeth's right eye Elizabeth healing Liones.png|Wings of the Goddess Clan manifested by Elizabeth's awakened power Members Physiology Higher ranking Goddesses are distinguished by their multiple pairs of wings, with more pairs of wings they have and the larger is the size of those wings meaning the goddess is stronger. Whenever a Goddess inhabits a physical vessel or whenever they use their magical powers, their eyes manifest the symbol of a golden triskele. Powers and Abilities The Goddess Clan is an extremely powerful race able to stand on equal ground with the Demon Clan, although it required the cooperation of the fairies, giants and humans to seal them away after losing their strongest fighter. Despite their power, they needed physical forms to actually affect the world by their actions. According to Ludociel, they actually aren't deities despite their massive power. Members of the Goddess Clan share several common abilities: * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that creates light particles, often envolving the target in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It is mostly counteracts darkness by disintegrating, though it also can cause physical damage. * |Jōka (Pāji)|literally meaning "Purify"}}: A technique that erases "abominable" souls, such as vampires and demons. This technique was passed down to the Druids. *'Resurrection': Ban sought out the Goddesses to resurrect Elaine, believing that something like that should be easy for them. One of them said that resurrection of a single fairy is an easy task, but it has yet to be shown if she was actually being honest. * : By chanelling their power, goddess can counteract negative effects, such as severe injuries either caused physical or by miasma, to even strong poisonous acid. It can also recover health and stamina or clear the mind of someone. This power has the opposite effect on demons when not controlled enough, hurting them and repelling their power. * |Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)}}: A spell that only a high ranking Goddess could use. The user gathers light in their palm to create some kind of symbol and blowing it over their desired target, with those affected get a magic power boost. The Demon Clan refers to this technique as |Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu)|literally "Scam Light"}} because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard of their injuries and keep on fighting until they are broken and dead. *'Possession': With the consent or forming a pact with another being, Goddesses are able to take their bodies as vessels and use them as their own, being able to use all his/her abilities through their vessel, despite not being so strong that with their original bodies. However, the vessel (especially humans) may have difficulty hosting high-ranking Goddesses, leading their bodies to undergo transformations. The compatibility between the vessel and the Goddess can affect its overall strength. *'Flight': Given the nature of their wings, this allows the Goddesses to fly. The stronger ones even have the strength enough to carry a giant. *'Time Regression Spell': A spell that allows one to send the soul of another being towards the past. This spell can be taught to members of other races, mainly the druids. *'Healing: '''This is the natural ability that all Godesses have allowing them to heal any one from any clan even Demons, healing any injuries. Ranks Four Archangels are the four strongest and highest-ranking members of the race. Divine Lance Corporal are members of the Goddess Clan who serve the Four Archangels. Divine Soldier are members of the Goddess Clan who serve the Four Archangels. Trivia *The Goddess Clan may be based on the Valkyries from Norse mythology and the Angels from the Bible. *Despite being names Goddesses, referring to female deities, there are in fact males among them. *The symbol in their eyes resemble a triskelion, a symbol that represents the drawing of the three powers of maiden, mother, and crone. It also can be a reference to the Holy Trinity. Gallery Nanatsu Legend.png|Goddess Clan fighting alongside its allied clans against the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago Elizabeth unleash power form.png|Apostle of the Goddess Clan Horn of Cernunnos active.png|Horn of Cernunnos, the communication relic of the Goddess Clan Druids welcoming the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Druids, human worshipers of the Goddess Clan Goddess Amber anime.png|Goddess Amber, artifact of the Goddess Clan References }} es:Clan de las Diosas fr:Clan des Déesses ru:Клан Богинь it:Clan delle Dee Category:Clans Category:Goddess